64 momentos
by Scorpling
Summary: .Lista de One-Shots. El amor puede llegar de mil maneras diferentes, en mil lugares diferentes, en mil momentos diferentes. 64 momentos en los que Alfred y Arthur creen hallarse, buscan hallarse, y a veces lo lo logran y a veces no. Para 64damn prompts.


**N/A: **Retos para fanfics! Siempre tuve un punto débil por estas cosas... En fin. Éste es mi inicio en una laaaaaaaarga jornada de 64 momentos para el reto de 64_promps en livejournal. Todos momentos USUK, yay! Ahora tengo excusa para escribir de ellos prácticamente todo el día y a su vez mejorar un poco mi escritura porque soy fail en ello~

Probablemente alguno de estos one-shot tengan secuela, si me decido. Aún no sé si terminaré con todos ellos, hahaha~!

**Advertencias: **Habrá de todo un poco.

**Advertencia de One-shot: **Ninguna para este, creo yo~

**Resumen de One-Shot: **A las 2 a. m. de una noche de sábado, Alfred descubre que Arthur tiene la habilidad de sorprenderlo. El americano no sabe si sentirse cómodo con ésta información...

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro. América e Inglaterra se pertenecen el uno al otro y a ellos mismos y a Himaruya~

* * *

**Reto 1 - 2 a. m.**

_** S**leepless **N**ight._

* * *

El pasillo estaba silencioso. Lo que no era raro dado que era aproximadamente demasiado tarde en la noche, y además, una situación contraria a la actual lo hubiese sorprendido. Pero obviamente, Arthur—Arthur, con actitud de hombre viejo, tranquilo y amante de las constantes en la vida, _ese_ Arthur—en este momento debe estar dormido, arropado en las sabanas de su cama habiéndose acostado a las 10 p. m. como _todo anciano_ —ejem… hombre respetable.

Alfred contempló un poco la oscuridad de la casa desde la puerta entreabierta. No ha cambiado en nada, ¿uh? Todos los decorados de señora mayor siguen colgados en la pared, distribuidos encima de la chimenea, y en la mesa ratona puede verlos, también. Justo al lado de uno de los juegos de té que Arthur ama tanto… probablemente sea el de porcelana azul, pero no puede identificarlo bien ya que la luz que entra por la puerta es escasa como para hacer notar algo más que no sea el relieve de los objetos.

Se concentró en escuchar unos momentos, en caso que Arthur haya escuchado el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y se estuviera preparando para atacarlo cuando el momento fuera el indicado. Era una precaución ya que Alfred no estaba completamente seguro si había sido lo suficientemente silencioso en su entrada ya que apenas acababa de salir de la fiesta en la casa de Francis, y aun la música sonaba con insistencia en sus oídos.

Y, bueno,_ si_ chocó el buzón del correo con su auto antes de sacar la llave de la casa desde debajo de la alfombra (confíen en Arthur para dejar la llave en un lugar tan obvio y no cambiarlo por miedo a no recordar donde exactamente es su nuevo escondite. Alfred podía leer al inglés como una guía de vídeo juegos o una revista de cable, porque Alfred F. Jones no toca un libro si puede evitarlo... ) y entrar en la casa.

Lo que nos lleva a la ubicación actual y a un posible psicópata-somnoliento Arthur con un cuchillo esperando a que Alfred haga un movimiento en falso para cortarle la garganta con la idea errónea de que es un ladrón… o Francis; o, ya con el posible conocimiento de que es Alfred el perpetrador nocturno, querer matarlo de todas formas para vengar su buzón.

Ciertamente Alfred podría lidiar con un vengador-Arthur y con su espada de pirata (no importa cuántas veces Arthur quiera negar su existencia, Alfred _sabe_ que está en alguna parte de su cuarto. _La ha visto_. Tuvo un encuentro cercano con ella la última noche que Alfred se quedó a dormir en la habitación del ingles, hace tres años), pero no podría hacer mucho si el otro rubio decidía cambiar de estrategia y llamar a la policía.

Alfred rogaba internamente desde el umbral de la puerta que Arthur no se haya decidido por esa particular opción. No es como si Alfred decidiera entrar a la casa en orden de hacerle algún mal al británico, solo…

Después de un minuto, el americano se aburrió de esperar, y considerando que si Arthur en verdad estuviese despierto ya lo habría golpeado con el libro más grueso y pesado de su estudio, concluyó que el británico debía seguir dormido; y con dicha conclusión en mente, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se adentró a la oscuridad que lo recibía.

Se felicitó a sí mismo mentalmente. Era asombroso como es que recordaba exactamente la ubicación de los muebles, a pesar de no haber pisado la casa en más de tres años. Probablemente tenga que ver el hecho que la casa de Francis y la de Arthur tenían una estructura similar, pero no había excusa para explicar cómo es que Alfred sabía que si daba tres pasos a la derecha una vez terminara el pasillo se chocaría el sillón favorito de Arthur. O tal vez sea que Arthur no había cambiado la ubicación de los muebles en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero eso no ayuda a su ego, y, por lo tanto, dicha opción fue ignorada.

Las escaleras estaban del otro lado de habitación, pared contraria de donde Alfred estaba ubicado en el momento, justo a la salida del pasillo. Y entre medio de ellos estaba el juego de muebles, una mesa ratona, una televisión y probablemente algún que otro juguete que Arthur haya olvidado guardar desde que Peter, su hermano, se fue hace dos días.

Alfred, sin mayores incidentes salvo algún que otro pequeño golpe contra los sillones (había bebido un poco de mas en la fiesta, aparentemente…) llegó hasta el primer escalón, sintiéndose victorioso y agradecido de que Arthur aparentemente tuviera un sueño pesado. No había otra explicación, ya que si Arthur estuviese vagamente consciente, habría bajado arriesgando caerse por las escaleras, porque es asi de paranoico.

La ascensión por los escalones fue de forma continua y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya sin miedo de que el chico británico pudiera escucharlo, si no que no quería arruinar su fantástico plan de entrada sorpresiva por un error. El motivo por el que Alfred estaba aquí, en primer lugar, era porque Arthur se había rehusado de forma bastante clara e insistente a asistir a la fiesta de Francis. Y sí, el americano tenía bien claro que ambos se detestaban de forma bastante notoria, y no era sorpresivo que Arthur estuviera en desacuerdo en casi todo lo que Francis sugiriera, pero el inglés siempre terminaba por aparecer por algún motivo u otro (ya sea porque estaba aburrido en su casa, que no tenía nada mejor para hacer, o para querer ahorcar a Francis porque "tu jodida excusa de música se oye tres calles a la redonda, condenado sapo!").

Pero no esta vez. Lo que significó una sorpresa, pero Arthur no podía sorprender a Alfred, su relación no funcionaba de dicha forma, ergo, Alfred tendría que poner manos en el asunto.

Kiku le dijo que sería mala idea entrar a la casa de Arthur por la noche, no importa que tan genial Alfred pensara que dicha táctica fuera, y sugirió que si Alfred seguía con la persistencia de ver qué era lo que le había sucedido a Arthur, lo mejor sería llamarlo. Alfred intentó llamarlo tres veces a su celular, pero Arthur no respondió. Creyendo que el ingles no contestaba simplemente porque se trataba de Alfred (cosa que había pasado muchas veces en el pasado), Kiku intentó llamarlo, estrategia que arrojó los mismos resultados.

Y Alfred jamás admitiría que sus acciones después de finalizada la fiesta tuvieran que ver con un motivo más allá de la curiosidad, pero era algo altamente curioso que Arthur no respondiera a las llamadas de Kiku—tranquilo y buen amigo y algo tímido Kiku—asi que esto dejaba la situación en dos posibles respuestas: Arthur estaba ignorando de forma olímpica sus llamadas, o simplemente no era consciente de ellas porque eran las quién-sabe-qué-hora de la madrugada de un sábado en la noche después de una semana complicada de exámenes y de ajetreadas reuniones del consejo estudiantil, del cual Arthur era presidente.

La cosa era que era desconsiderado y descortés no contestar llamadas y hacer que Alfred—_Kiku_ se preocupara. Y Alfred, como el genial y el magnífico héroe que era, le haría saber de esto a Arthur.

Y era el momento justo de dejarle saber a Arthur que apestaba siendo caballero o lo que sea que el de orbes verdes quería pretender que era. Y fue asi que, en un ataque directo, Alfred tacleó la puerta de la habitación de Arthur y se abrió paso para encontrarse con…

… una habitación fría, oscura y aparentemente _vacía_.

Alfred, que había caído de rodillas al suelo, no pudo hacer más que parpadear mientras trataba de ubicarse en la oscura habitación en la que había entrado esperando darle un buen susto a su anfitrión, para que su anfitrión no estuviera en la habitación, en primer lugar. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad (estaba algo mareado, después de todo) y se dispuso a analizar un poco la situación. Era obvio que Arthur no estaba durmiendo, ni lo había estado, las sabanas frías y perfectamente tendidas decían lo suficiente. ¿Tal vez se esté duchando? Era posible, Alfred, por ejemplo, cuando no podía dormir por las noches tendía a tomar una ducha para relajar su cuerpo, en especial en los días en los que tenía una agenda de entrenamientos bastante pesada.

Para asegurarse de dicha cuestión, el americano salió de la habitación (no sin antes encender la luz, tanta oscuridad ya lo estaba molestando un poco…) y se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo, en donde estaba el baño. Antes de estar a dos metros de la puerta ya podía asegurar que Arthur no estaba bañándose. No a menos que le guste ducharse a oscuras, ya que ninguna luz salía por debajo de la puerta, y bueno, no había el típico sonido de agua corriendo, asi que era bastante improbable que hubiese alguien tomando una ducha ahí dentro. Cuando abrió la puerta y fue recibido de nueva cuenta con nada, tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que Arthur actualmente no estaba en su casa.

Lo que dejaba a la misión de asustarlo fuera de sus casillas en un punto nulo. Finalizada antes de empezar y seguido con un "_hasta la vista, baby"_ solo para dar a entender la idea de que, sí, el plan fue un completo fracaso. _Game Over_.

Alfred no pudo evitar dar un puchero de molestia ante la situación. Había venido desde muy lejos para efectuar este plan, solo para que Arthur decidiera no estar en su casa. Quién demonios se creía que era, ¿uh? Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, sí había decidido ir a la fiesta de Francis, después de todo. El pequeño desconsiderado y cretino que era, de seguro fue a la fiesta solo para hacer que Alfred viniera hasta aquí y hacerlo quedar como un imbécil.

Alfred decidió volver a la habitación del inglés mientras seguía insultando a dicha persona en voz baja. No es como si tuviera algo más para hacer, y su pequeño incidente con el buzón había dejado muy claro que no estaba en la condición de conducir hasta su casa. Matthew probablemente sabía de esto, así que no creía que tendría que llamar a su casa para informar que pasaría la noche afuera. Era algo común, después de todo, la mayoría de las veces después de una fiesta se quedaba en casa de Kiku jugando videojuegos o mirando películas de horror, y cuando no se quedaba en la casa de Kiku, bueno... el punto es que no volvía a su casa hasta la mañana siguiente. Mientras caminaba sacó su celular desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta de aviador, dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje a Kiku para que le dijera al bastardo de Arthur que se pudra si es que se había presentado en la fiesta de Francis; y fue ahí cuando vio la hora en el reloj digital del celular.

_2 a.m._

Hace cerca de media hora que la fiesta había terminado. Por eso fue que Alfred decidió venir a la hora en que lo hizo, porque era obvio que Arthur no aparecería dado que la fiesta había finalizado. La gran mayoría de los invitados ya deberían estar durmiendo o, en su defecto, en algún pub en el área. Kiku probablemente estaría en el grupo de los que se fue a su casa, junto con Matthew, Ludwig y Feliciano y la mayoría de las chicas. Antonio, Francis y Gilbert ya deberían estar borrachos o algo muy cercano a ello.

Si Arthur había decidido aparecerse en la fiesta, Alfred lo hubiera visto en su camino a la casa del inglés. Asi que descartaría esa opción. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera haberse reunido con alguien más, dado que todos estaban en la fiesta, y nadie había salido temprano, que pudiese recordar. No es como si Francis fuera a dejar que alguno de sus invitados—posibles candidatos a terminar en su cama—se fuera antes de que la fiesta terminara. Lo que dejaba al americano con una sencilla pregunta…

¿Dónde demonios estaba Arthur?

Su respuesta fue contestada en la forma del mismísimo Arthur parado en el centro de su habitación con una mochila azul deslizándose por su brazo (como si le costara sostenerla firmemente) y luciendo lo más desalineado que Alfred lo ha visto en su vida. Lo que representaría la segunda sorpresa de la noche (la primera siendo que Arthur tuviera posiblemente más vida social fuera de su círculo social de lo que Alfred creía).

Arthur estaba luciendo una camisa blanca de mangas largas entreabierta (en una inspección más clara, parecía que a la camisa le faltaban algunos botones…) y debajo de ella podía ver lo que parecía una muy ajustada blusa negra. Tenía un par de jeans ajustados hasta las caderas, que resaltaban… ciertas… partes de la anatomía de su amigo que, bueno, ejem… los jeans se iban haciendo cada vez más ajustados en su descenso por las piernas (nunca se había percatado de lo delgadas que eran las piernas de Arthur… hasta parecían de mujer. Eso le hubiese dado risa en algún otro momento…) hasta llegar a los tobillos, en donde se encontró con que el británico no estaba usando ningún tipo de calzado, si no que sus pies estaban desnudos al piso de la habitación. Su cabello estaba desorganizado, y eso era normal, sí, pero ahora tenía este cierto efecto de haber estado mucho tiempo girando en la cama con el cabello húmedo que extrañamente le sentaba muy bien al inglés. Y sus ojos, podía ver las ojeras debajo de ellos, pero sus ojos estaban brillando de una forma muy, _uh_, y sus monstruosas cejas no se veían tan mal, ahora que lo pensaba bien…

Esperaba que Arthur, el cual parecía que todavía no había notado su presencia, no se percatara de que Alfred lo estaba mirando, porque eso podría llegar a malinterpretarse y desembocaría en un momento bastante incómodo para ambos y no es que Alfred esté pensando en _nada _mientras mira a Arthur, probablemente es el alcohol en su cabeza…

… Si, eso.

Justo en ese momento Arthur decidió girar su cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, y fue ahí que noto a cierto americano observándolo. Alfred pudo ver como el de ojos verdes parpadeó de forma lenta, como esperando que su cerebro le dictara que hacer ante una situación como ésta. Y después de un minuto, parecía que la orden se había registrado ya que el inglés entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con cansado desdén mientras inquirió un "¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Eh…" respondió un muy elocuente Alfred, una vez que pudo sacudirse del trance en el que Arthur lo colocó. "Mira, no es como si viniera aquí a robarte o algo por el estilo, es solo que tenia este brillante plan y…"

Ante la cara de pocos amigos que Arthur presentaba en el momento, Alfred identificó como más la más sabia opción cerrar la boca. El americano _podía_ leer la atmósfera cuando le convenía, además, conocía lo suficiente a Arthur como para identificar que algo estaba fuera de lugar en la actitud del inglés, aunque no sabía exactamente qué. El hecho de que no haya pretendido dañarlo físicamente en el momento en que lo vio decía lo suficiente.

Alfred trataba de ponerle un nombre a la cosa que estaba mal con el británico, tanto que falló en percatarse que Arthur ahora estaba frente a él. Así como, cara a cara con él. Como… demasiado cerca… y no es como si fuera raro ya que siempre terminaban en alguna pelea que los conducía a un acercamiento físico, pero en esos momentos Arthur estaba completamente furioso y estaba tratando de ahorcarlo hasta la muerte, y como que Alfred también quería matarlo y defenderse al mismo tiempo, así que no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en lo cerca que estaban ni en lo increíblemente verdes que se ven los ojos de Arthur desde esa distancia ni en como su piel es increíblemente pálida ni en cómo sus labios están un poco rojos y algo hinchados en el momento… o como es que olía a sudor y a…

Y hablando de oler… ¿acaso lo estaba oliendo?

Y Alfred iba a preguntarle justamente eso, perturbador que sonara y todo, pero el inglés volvió a alejarse con una cara de fastidio más notoria "Condenado sapo y sus jodidas fiestas. ¿Estás borracho verdad?"

"¿Uh?" Alfred parpadeó ante la pregunta, incapaz de contestar, no porque no entendiera la pregunta en sí, si no porque aun su mente estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él y sus pensamientos? Parece que el alcohol estaba haciendo jugarretas con su mente. Juró para sí mismo no volver a tomar y combinar a Arthur en la suma.

Aparentemente, su monosílabo fue suficiente respuesta para el inglés, ya que rodó sus ojos y llevó la palma de su mano hasta su cara, y empezó a recitar una serie de quejas acerca de "_I'm bloody tired to be dealing with this_…" y "esto explica que le pasó a mi buzón…", además de un "estúpido yankee con tolerancia nula al alcohol". Alfred no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto ofendido con lo último. Él podía tolerar el alcohol extremadamente bien, gracias. Y no es como si Arthur pudiera hablar acerca de excelente tolerancia con el alcohol, cuando el mismo era uno de los borrachos más histéricos en la faz de la tierra.

"Por lo menos yo no me emborracho con tres botellas de cerveza, debe ser cosa de la edad…", murmuró el americano para si mismo, pero sabía que el ingles podría oírlo, ya que no estaban tan alejados el uno del otro. Esperaba que Arthur reaccionara de acuerdo al desafío e intentara matarlo, tratando asi de recobrar algo de normalidad en el asunto, ya que Alfred no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo con él y el hecho de que estén tan cerca sin peligro inmediato hace que una sensación extraña se pose en su estómago—una sensación que, presiente, no debería ser despertada por _Arthur_, de todas las personas—, y no le gusta como _eso_ se siente.

Y, para nueva sorpresa del americano de ojos azules, Arthur simplemente suspiró y se alejó un paso de él, no sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina, pero el efecto era opacado por como sus ojos parecían cerrarse por si solos, o por como la postura de sus hombros sugería que caería dormido en pie si no se acostaba pronto.

"Mira," empezó el inglés a hablar con su acento haciéndose cada vez más notable, probablemente debido al cansancio, "no sé qué estás haciendo aquí, y por el momento no me importa un carajo. El hecho que estés borracho juega a mi favor, dado que no recordarás nada de esto en la mañana." A continuación, se deslizó con un caminar bastante incómodo de ver hasta la pequeña mesa de luz al lado de su cama y depositó en el cajón algunos billetes que sacó desde su bolsillo de atrás. Alfred trató de no mirar la acción y desvió su mirada, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se movieran hasta la figura de Arthur ubicado de espaldas a él mientras cerraba bajo llave el cajón. Tiene que ser la forma en la que Arthur está vestido, decidió el americano.

Cuando el inglés se volteó de nuevo para mirarlo, Alfred esperaba que Arthur estuviera tan cansado como se veía, de forma que pudiera pasar por alto el calor que podía sentir en sus mejillas y no cuestionar nada y no hacer que Alfred se sienta más incómodo de lo estrictamente necesario.

"Lo único que quiero en el momento es dormir," prosiguió el de ojos verdes, "y por la Reina, no me importa si te vas o te quedas siempre y cuando me dejes dormir." Arthur se fue acercando de nuevo, y Alfred dio un paso atrás, seguido de otro y luego de otro a la vez que el británico se acercaba. No es que estuviera intimidado o nada, los héroes no se intimidan, es solo que... "Si quieres dormir, la habitación de huéspedes está desocupada. Confió en que si pudiste guiarte hasta aquí no tendrás problemas en encontrarla." Alfred se detuvo en cuanto Arthur lo hizo, y pudo notar cómo es que ahora podía observar el interior de la habitación desde el pasillo que estaba oculto en sombras. Miró a Arthur justo antes de que el inglés azotara la puerta, y pudo captar como el británico portaba una sonrisa algo extraña, aunque no sabía si era porque el inglés estaba _sonriendo_, cosa que solo hacía en muy extrañas ocasiones en este último tiempo; o porque la sonrisa no parecía llegar a los ojos verdes de su portador. "Buenas noches, idiota."

Y Alfred, un muy confuso Alfred con el celular aún en su mano y con el reloj marcando las 2:09 a.m. no pudo hacer más que mirar la puerta cerrada mientras se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado.

* * *

Mas entrada la noche, se puede apreciar como la puerta de la habitación de Arthur se abre y otro chico entra, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al individuo que está durmiendo debajo de las sábanas. Alfred Jones no puede evitar pensar lo poco tranquilo que se ve Arthur en su sueño, y eso hace que su corazón dé un giro algo extraño.

Arthur estaba respirando de forma rápida, su pecho bajaba y subía como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, y no como si estuviera tratando de recuperar energías para la mañana que estaba a punto de llegar, como debería. Y desde la ubicación de Alfred al lado de la puerta, puede notar por el resplandor de la luna que se cuela por la ventana como la cara de Arthur está contorsionada en una mueca de incomodidad, dolor y repugnancia. Lo que sea que Arthur este viendo en su subconsciente no es algo pacifico, y es deber de un héroe ayudarlo...

Antes de que Alfred pudiera pensar mejor en lo que está haciendo, ya se encontraba debajo de las sabanas mientras observaba a Arthur con un poco de ansiedad; no es como si tuviera alguna explicación de sus acciones para él mismo, así que era poco probable que pudiera decir algo relativamente coherente y creíble que no tuviera que involucrar preocuparse-por-el-otro en el caso en que el británico despertara. Pero Arthur no lo hizo, y después de unos segundos más esperando una reacción del inglés, Alfred puede sentir que sus hombros comienzan a relajarse lentamente.

Con un poco de duda, Alfred posa uno de sus brazos sobre la estrecha cintura de Arthur, tratando de que el inglés se acerque un poco más a su cuerpo para ver si eso consigue tranquilizarlo un poco. Cuando Alfred tenía pesadillas, su madre siempre solía abrazarlo para alejar a los demonios que lo aterraban desde la profundidad del sueño, asi que esperaba que esto ayudara a Arthur. (Aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que no debes sentir _taquicardia_ cuando le estás dado un abrazo a tu amigo-enemigo…)

Arthur pareció recibir bien el gesto y se acercó al cuerpo de Alfred, casi acurrucándose contra él. Alfred puede sentir como su corazón parece saltearse un latido o dos para después dar paso a un latido frenético, y como los nervios comienzan a consumirlo de nuevo, y como su cuerpo comienza a tensarse y su respiración se hace un poco más difícil de controlar y como puede sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse... y sabe que tiene que moverse un poco mientras puede para intentar acomodarlos en una posición que no resulte tan comprometedora en caso de que el de ojos verdes decida abrir dicho par de ojos _ahora_.

Cuando su cara termina enterrada en el cuello de Arthur es que lo siente, aquella cosa que escapó de su mente horas antes, y ahora que está presente de nuevo toda moción se detiene. Desde esta posición puede oler a Arthur, y en la piel del inglés identifica el aroma. Lo había sentido cuando Arthur se acercó a él unas horas atrás, pero en ese momento su mente no estaba completamente concentrada y no pudo ponerle un nombre. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad del cuarto y sin distracciones presentes, Alfred puede nombrarlo.

Alfred, contrario a la creencia popular, no es tan ingenuo como se piensa. Y él sabe muchas cosas y ha experimentado mucho en estos años. Y una parte de su cuerpo quiere sentirse traicionado con ésta nueva información que se registra en su mente y dejar a Arthur solo en la habitación y simplemente alejarse de ahí y fingir que nada ha pasado; y la otra parte de su cuerpo exige que Alfred se quede en donde está y en la mañana cuestione a Arthur sobre qué exactamente estuvo haciendo esa noche. Con su resolución en mente, Alfred simplemente pone más fuerza en su agarre del cuerpo a su lado y pide que Arthur no lo eche de la casa primera hora en la mañana.

El olor a sexo en la piel del inglés es lo que lo acompaña a una noche sin sueños cuando cierra sus ojos.

* * *

Hahaha~ A _shitty_ one-shot para empezar! Siempre quise escribir one-shot's, así que esto es más que nada es práctica para mi paciencia, porque siempre quiero hacer las cosas rápido and stuff :E

Anyways- Gracias por leer~! Los comentarios me ayudarían a alimentar a mi musa, que es Brittania Angel, al cual lo tengo encerrado en una jaula de oro. (?)

Los veré en el próximo!


End file.
